Nintendo Network
Nintendo Network is Nintendo's online service which provides online functionality for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U systems and their compatible games. It is Nintendo's second online service, succeeding Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Nintendo's president Satoru Iwata said, "Unlike Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, which has been focused upon specific functionalities and concepts, we are aiming to establish a platform where various services available through the network for our consumers shall be connected via Nintendo Network service so that the company can make comprehensive proposals to consumers." Nintendo's plans include personal accounts for Wii U, digitally distributed packaged software, and paid downloadable content.https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAABAAD4UV50y54Vrg Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection has been absorbed into Nintendo Network for legacy reasons, and it primarily competes against the and services. User information Nintendo Network ID Nintendo Network IDs are user account systems for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, which allows players to access certain online features such as the Nintendo eShop and Miiverse. In December 2013, Nintendo Network IDs were implemented onto the Nintendo 3DS, becoming required for downloading free demos from the Nintendo eShop, replacing the previous system in which eShop purchases were tied to a single system. Players who own both a Wii U and a Nintendo 3DS are able to link a single Nintendo Network ID to both systems, allowing funds added from credit cards or prepaid cards to be shared across both systems' eShops. However, a Nintendo Network ID can only be used on one 3DS system at a time, requiring players to perform a system transfer to move account details from one 3DS system to another (IDs are currently tied to a single Wii U system, though a future update to resolve this has been promised). Players may also sign into Nintendo Network on other platforms, such as the web-based Miiverse portal for computers, with functionality for tablets and smartphones also features. Universal Friend Code system Nintendo Network currently uses a universal Friend Code system as its account system for the Nintendo 3DS. Whilst these Friend Codes can only be registered for one user per system, it is functional for all Nintendo 3DS software used on that system, but these Friend Codes are still tied to a single system and initially had limited transference under a conditional online protocol. After the Nintendo Network ID (NNID) has been introduced for the Nintendo 3DS in December 2013, the limit on system transfers has been waived, but both NNID accounts and Friend Codes remain tied to a single system at a time. Online services *'Nintendo eShop:' It is an online marketplace powered by Nintendo Network. The eShop allows users on the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U to access and purchase exclusive digital games, virtual console games, and certain retail games. Moreover, users can obtain patches and additional downloadable content for digital downloads; in-game purchases are also supported. Before purchasing a piece of software, the eShop allows users to view ratings, screenshots, and videos pertaining to that piece of software. *'Nintendo Video': It is an application for the Nintendo 3DS which downloads hand-picked 3D video content from other websites via SpotPass when the console has Wi-Fi internet access with an SD Card inserted. *'Nintendo Zone': is a Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection point that is featured in select areas. *'Nintendo Postbox': It is an application which allows Nintendo 3DS users to send notes to friends on SpotPass or StreetPass. *'Virtual Console:' It is a specialized section of the Nintendo eShop online service that allow players to purchase and download games from discontinued consoles and other software for Nintendo's Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. *'Miiverse:' It is a built-in social network software which allows users to seamlessly share accomplishments, comments, and hand written notes with other users. *'SpotPass:' It is a feature in the Nintendo 3DS. Players can receive game data from anywhere with it. See also *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS References Category:Nintendo Category:Software Category:Quality articles